As cloud-based computing and cloud-based services grow, datacenters need to be provided to serve client customers. Customers want fast speeds (lowest possible latency) for their cloud applications. In order to satisfy customers, future data centers need to be positioned as close as possible to the customer base. At the same time, consideration needs to be given to privacy, security, environmental conditions, real estate availability, access to power, cost of power and so on.